


True Evil

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne, proves the depths of his evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Evil

Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne: “Yes Flash, it was I who murdered your mother.

Barry: "We figured that out already you know?”

Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne: “… Ahem, and framed your father in a truly evil fashion.”

Barry: “Yes, we know.”

Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne: *cough* “and horribly murdered the real Harrison Wells in order to replace him and create the accelerator explosion…. are you listening to me Barry.”

Barry: *waves distractedly* “Yes, Yes.”

Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne: “….. The final season of The Walking Dead ends when…..”

Barry: “YOU EVIL BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU….OMG… CISCO, CISCO, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

Over the radio: "Barry… it’s Caitlin… get back here stat… Cisco is out for the count.”

Barry: “CURSE YOU EOBARD THAWNE.”

Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne: “MWAHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHA etc.”


End file.
